


One of Those Days

by AllyThePotato



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kurt Hummel Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: The rain was falling, and it seemed Kurt was, too.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I just—wrote this, I suppose
> 
> For my friends, you know who you are

"Take my hand," Kurt said quietly. Blaine looked at him out of the corner of his eye, lifting an eyebrow in surprise. Kurt hadn't said anything all morning. He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hand in his own, though, intertwining their fingers. Kurt didn't say anything else, just sat on the edge of their bed, his eyes set on the window, though Blaine didn't know if Kurt was paying attention to the view.

It was raining, little droplets streaking their bedroom window like tears from God.  _ Pitter patter, pitter patter, _ they fell continuously from the sky, soaking the ground with water. The lamps in their room were off, and the only light was provided by that window—grey light, almost dark but just bright enough to shine through. Blaine brought their fingers to his lips, slowly, as if he was afraid that Kurt would pull away. Kurt didn't, though, he just stared out of that window.

Kurt had been like this all day—quietly sad. Blaine wasn't quite sure  _ why _ —nothing had happened. But he'd woken up with tears in his eyes, and hadn't said anything hinting as to what was wrong. He just laid there, ignoring Blaine's inquiries. Eventually Blaine stopped asking, and opted to just card his fingers through Kurt's hair until the silent tears stopped, until Kurt rolled over and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Blaine thought he was going to get up, but he stayed there. His shoulders rose and fell heavily with each breath, as if he was struggling to just take air into his lungs. 

But now Kurt's breathing had evened out, and he just sat there, holding Blaine's hand. And that was okay, Blaine didn't mind. Blaine didn't mind in the slightest. Kurt could sit there and hold his hand forever, if he wanted to.

Minutes or hours had passed, Blaine didn't know or care—when Kurt pulled his legs back into the bed, tangling them in Blaine's.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He kissed Blaine's shoulder with a shaking breath. "I'm sorry. I just—"

Blaine brought his fingers to Kurts lips, gently silencing him. "It's okay, love," he reassured. Kurt's eyes closed, his eyelashes fluttering lightly. "It's okay."

Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's shoulder. "It was just one of those days."

"It's okay."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair. "For what?"

"Everything."

Blaine's lips twisted up into the smallest of smiles. "It was just one of those days, love."


End file.
